Prtetend life or is it?
by Crimson Shinuki
Summary: Sakura is a freshman at a school and wants to be a shy and quiet girl until Naruto comes and destorys the plan. Who will she choose Naruto the idiot or Sasuke? Better STORY! than summary!
1. The Weird Girl

Disclaimer:i don't own Naruto or the story plot i just rearranged thing i copied it in a comic i have long time ago!! 

* * *

…Caracters…

Sakura Haruno: active, trustful girl interested in beauty. Has long pink hair that goes up to mid waist wears it in many diffrent way.

Naruto Uzumaki: a active hyper, idiotic (an: . lol..sorry)...you know what you know in the Naruto movie four how his hair got wet and was like damped? and had a round on the top but like had lose kinda spikey hair on the bottom

Nami Haruno: (Sakura's mother) give Sakura a lot of advice when it comes to beauty

Sasuke Uciha: a quiet, mannered boy, class's leader(he's not in a famous clan but very welthy)

Hinata Hyuuga: a shy quiet girl has a crush on naruto

Eiji Kikumaru:one of Naruto's closest friend(yes the one in prince of tennis) ( iLOVE EIJI!)

Kenji Eioshima:...a...has brown loose spikey hair similar to Naruto's expect more "calm"

Naruto's best buddy! .

Keiko Kichi:A very loving friend who's nice to everybody but sometimes have short temper

Ino Yamanaka:A girl who's a little whiny, playful, not very talented a little _not_ skinny(SORRY i had to make that for a certian chapter!!)

Ten Tetsuki: a girl who's atheletic and enjoys to be around

Daisuke Uzumaki: Naruto's younger brother he loves to learn new things and kind of stubborn at times(later in the farther chapter)

* * *

**Chapt. 1 The weird freshman…**

Naruto! Catch said a boy on his soccer team kicked up high

Naruto, "huh?" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PASSING!?

Grr..where is it? 

"huh" naruto talked to in his mind

"oww…" as a long pink haired beautiful girl was groaning rubbing her head slightly

"_uh-oh…looks like she got hit on the head…No wonder…" _Naruto just stayed beside the bushes..sakura had no clue what so ever who was around her…

"grr.. WHO THREW THAT BALL AT ME??"

just then, she had a evil glint in her eyes as she kicked the ball..far..far..far away..

" MUHAHAHA!!"

"_..what the hell is wrong with her?!"_

CRASH!!

" HEY! WHO BROKE OUR SCHOOL WINDOW!!"  
_"shit.." they both thought_

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU NARUTO!! AGAIN WASN'T IT!! 

'B-b-but that girl over there"

"WHAT GIRL WHO ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL WILL BREAK OUR WINDOW!"

"COME HERE YOU IDIOT!" 

* * *

**In at school in Naruto's classroom…..**

" OI! Naruto! What's on your mind?" Sasuke the classroom asked in a …smile..

"Just leave me alone!"

"what did I do?...??"

"_that weird girl who_ _is she? I didn't see her at school before…_

_Was she a soccer player? That kick was amazing…"_

While thinking picture of her..flashed through his mind 

"Now now..sit down class" as the teacher came in the classroom

"We have a new female classmate joining us from now on"

"Sakura, would you please come in"

"yes, sir"

"Hello! My name is Sakura nice to meet you all!"

There whistles, howling and lot's of gasps heard around the room

" N-naruto look at her!" his best friend said

"what! I'm trying to think!" saying a pissed off Naruto

" _T-that girl!! T-the one with the unbelievable kick!_

" Now class Sakura has a weak body you have to take very good care of her"

As in the middle of the senetence Naruto fell off his chair and only his feet were visible.(lol)

" W-WEAK!! NO WAY IT'S UNBELIVABLE THAT WOMAN! HER KICK IS MONSTEROUS!! WEAK! LIKE HELL!! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!

"!!" Sakura her eyes bulging

"what do you mean? Do you know him Sakura?"

"a…i-idon't know what he's talking about.a…..my head I feel dizzy.."

As Sakura put a head on her forehead and acted as she was nearly about to faint.

"Sakura! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOU IDIOT NARUTO HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO A STUDENT WITH A WEAK BODY!!

"EHHHH!!" Naruto looking totally offended

"he-he are you trying to get her attention?" one of Naruto's friend

Eiji asked 

"what! Like hell I would!"

" Naruto don't worry about it and go sit down"

"hai"

"_hehe"_ Sakura said to her self smirking as she look at Naruto while Naruto just glared

"Sakura! Don't worry about him" a girl with short aqua hair said.

"Yeah! He's the school's clown" a girl with braids on her sides and her hair in two buns agreed.

"..oh.."

" I'm Tenten!"

"I'm Ino!" ( I'm going to make Ino SUPER nice! Ok?)

"I'm Keiko" the one with the aqua short hair said.

" Nice to meet you all!"

"Sakura! You look like the type who's shy and quite!"

"Yeah I know plus your cute, skinny , pretty" Keiko added

Blush "T-thank you guys!"

"_hehehe..i have a uneasy feeling behind my back…"_

A dark aura was around Naruto as Naruto had an anime style glare.

"_HMPH! Let's see you weird girl I'm going to reveal your true identity!"_

"Sakura! Honey I'm home!" A very beautiful (and young) woman with a light pony tail with loose but slightly wavy with light purple hair and with ivory eyes came in

"HELLO! YOU CAME BACK ALREADY!!" as Sakura screamed and slid down the stairs' big rectangular …(pole??) 

"AHHH!!" 

CRASH!

"…"sweatdrop

"owwy.."

"Didn't you say your going to be quieter?"

"Don't worry mom! At school everybody's going to know I'm quiet!!"

"_Damn I should have been careful that Naruto..i guess he saw me kick the ball…"_

"And MOM you have to help me with "how to be beautiful!!"

" I know one thing how you can get beautiful."

" what is it!!"

"If you get a boyfriend you become really beautiful!"

"…?" while kind of looking clueless as a small blush came up to her face'

"So..is there any cute boys in your school?"

"Nah they're all idiots"

"_That Naruto I better be careful around him…"_

_**At Naruto's house…**_

"YOU STUPID YOU BROKE THE SCHOOL"S WINDOW COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!"

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

i hoped you liked it so far!!

-stretch-

whew! i want at least 10 reviews pwease!!


	2. The Heart Pounding Reason

Chapt

**Chapt.2 The Heart Pounding Reason**

"?. Ino, why is the boys from other classroom staring at our classroom window?"  
"he-he It's because of you Sakura-chan"

"wha?"

"They came to see you I guess they heard a rumor that there was a new hot freshman here!!"

"what! M-me!_ "hehe I loving this school"_

"OI!, Sakura do you have some free time?" Sasuke asked politely 

"t-time why?"

"Oh,nothing much just thought you like a tour"

Sweatdrop

"o-oh..yeah..sure"_"what was I thinking."_

While they were having a little chat …Keiko started..

"looks like…"

"Sakura…"Tenten continueing 

"has a crush on Sasuke too"

"_sigh, I guess we have another rival…" _They all thought at the same time.

_**The days past by all the students were nice to me but….in that particularly Sasuke…WAS SO NICE!!"**_

Saying while squealing like a fangirl to herself

"_sweatdrop..I wonder what she's thinking…"_

Sakura,in the past school what did you liked to do?"

"O-oh..i liked reading b-books"_ " they called me a gym freak for liking sports…hehehe…"_

"Really..hm.. we're like a perfect pair" looking at Sakura with his handsom face

Sakura just blushed and her heart beated a loud bump..( I don't really know how a heart sounds like..so I'm just going with bump)

"OI!! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them and saw…

Naruto running with soccer ball(like youi know you run with it..-.-;)

Sakura's eyes were bulging and her jaws were apart.

"Naruto how can you play soccer in the hallway!"

"'cause I can" sticking his tongue out at Sasuke

"YOU STUPID NARUTO"

"SHIT! SENSEI!"

"YOU COME WITH ME!!" grabbing Naruto's ear Sasuke and Sakura just had a blank face

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"um..a..yeah!

"well we're here!"

"huh? Where"

"At the school's library!"

"_sweatdrop what is wrong with this boy?"_

"You said you liked to read books right? Well in our library we have a lot of books!"

"THAT STUPID NARUTO WHERE DID HE GO?!"

Naruto was sighing in relief as the teacher turned away and head back to the school

(they were outside a few meters away from the school)

"Now since I'm in a tree how about a nap.."

Crickle…

"UGH! It hurts sitting in that damn chair so much!"

"_che..It's that weird girl"_

"no one is here right?..Should I do some stretching!"

"HUT!!"

There she did the most acrobatic skills he has ever seen.Doing a front flip putting pressure on one arm and jumping in the and doing some double summersaults(ano..is that possible??)

"_whoa…"_

"hehehe!! Now it's about cool" as she jumped and lying her self in the fresh soft green grass using both of hands as for like a pillow 

"y-y-you WHAT ARE YOUI DOING ON A TREE"

Naruto trying to grab the tree's thick branch as he was slowing sliding down the tree

"w-wait a minute

He is now like a sloth's position

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

There it was the most..well..um..a..let me just describe it 

While Sakura was in the position as befor while naruto was on top of her staring directly at her eyes and both blushing furiously

"W-w-what are you doing you bastard! Get of me!"

"N-no I mean I slipped and my arms and legs g-got a-all tangled up…"

"HEY JUST GET OF ME!" As Sakura got one of her and was trying to rip Naruto's face ..off..

"ano.."

I just heard Sakura went this w-way I'm sorry if I disturbed you guys…" Sasuke said trying not shutter and breaking down a cold sweat.

"H-HEY SASUKE WHERE ARE YOUI GOING HELP ME UP"

While this pictured looked.like Sakura was trying to choke Naruto her eyes popping out as they both stared at Sasuke

"I-I'll be just going n-now…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed while she kicked Naruto off of her..and went almost flying…

"AHH!! HEY HOW COME IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S FAKING! AND DOING WEIRD STUFF!! AND I CAME TO THIS FIRST!"sounding serious than pointing a finger at Sakura who had bangs cover up her eyes"

"I-i-I don't know i-I can't believe Sasuke saw that"trying to speak clearly and not sob 

"I bet captian(captian=sasuke) thought that was ironic" Sakura now had small tears in her eyes

Bump (that was Naruto's)

Sakura just ran away leaving Naruto alone 

"o-oi" Naruto calling almost in a whisper 

"_che..that girl is always going to be weird"_

"_A hair clip I wonder if it's that girl's …that girl Sakura her hair was soft silky and the scent strawberries..ver addicting..or is every hair like that?"_

Staring at the hair clip which was a bit long usually one of those hair clips you put it on the side and had two orange beads on the end of it"

"HAHAHAHA WHAT AM I TLKING!!" while ..laughing a blush crawled on his cheeks

"There you are Naruto!" Eiji called who was with Kenji

" Come on let's go play soccer!!"

"o-okay.."

"_That Sakura does she have a crush on that Sasuke…?"_


	3. what happened at the mountain

Sakura, Tenten , Keiko, and Ino were walking down the hallway until

Sakura, Tenten , Keiko, and Ino were walking down the hallway until..

Drururururu They heard a sliding door

"OI! PASS" out came Naruto playing soccer outside the hallway

"KYA!!" They all screamed

"HEY! Naruto you got all those lectures and you still don't get it do you!"Tenten screamed and glared at Naruto

"pst,whatever shut up" Naruto in a annoyed face then…

"……"

"….!" Naruto and Sakura faced each other

"HUMPH!" they all said in an unsion turning their backs agansit them while blushing

"?" All their friends were thinking staring at them

"WHAT'S WRONG SAKURA! DID YOU GUYS FIGHT!?"

"IS THAT IDIOT IS TEASING YOU?!"

"o-oh..no"_I can't believe I showed that to Sasuke-kun_ while the.."image" was in her head with that Sakura walked away

"hey..Ino, Keiko do you think Sakura has a crush on Naruto?"

"**EH!!" **

"no way! His head is just screwed up with soccer!"ino totally disagreed

"but if you really think about it I think Sakura does like Naruto I mean Naruto seemed to notice her which is weird" Keiko smartly answered.

"maybe Sakura does like Naruto…should make a plan?"

"N-no wonder"

"captian!"

"nothing, lunch is over hurry up and go to class"

"Now! Class we're are going to the mountains to do research the habitat!

Please don't run!" sweatdrop before the teacher could finish his sentence they were gone.

"WOOHOO!! I'M TARZEN!"before he knew the tree branch snapped and Naruto fell

"you idiot don't you know how the enviorment is important!" his teacher scolded

"should we get started with the plan?"

After that all of sakura's friend had a evil glint…

**Step . 1 Let Sakura go somewhere in the mountains!**

"LOOK! Sakura-chan!"

"wow such pretty flowers! And I thought back of the mountains were scary!

**Step. 2 take Eiji away from Naruto!**

"this is no fun at all we can't do anything I'd rather stay back at school and play soccer! You know Eiji the games are coming up soon right?" while Naruto was busy talkingIno and Keiko "kid napped" Eiji

"Naruto! I heard from Eiji will be at the back of the mountain!" Ino quickly said

"weird guy"

**Step. 3 make sure Naruto and Sakura meet!**

"…!"

-blush- "What are you doing!" Sakura quickly stand up from the wild flower garden

"what am I doing! Shouln't I be asking _you_ that question!"

"whatever,If I'm around you always something bad happens" like that Sakura started walking away

"HEY STOP THAT'S WHERE THE SLIPPERY MOSS IS!"

"WHAT"

-slippery noise- (-.-;)

"IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"ACKKKKKKK!!"

"owww…"

"Are you ok!?"

"ah..i think I twisted my ankle.."

"Naruto are you ok!"

"oh, me I'm fine this is nothing backing his left arm not able to be visible by her

"che,I was right I shouldn't have made up with you!"

"WHAT that's my line"

"you you act so nice and shy well I saw that right through you!"

Like that her secret was revealed to the idiot Naruto..Sakura looked kind of terrified

"you're a one weird woman!"

"w-what"

"are you trying to look in front of that Sasuke bastard?! Che I'm prbobaly right all girls act like that in front of him!"

-blush-

"CHE,"_ what the hell she really like that Sasuke bastard _

"putting that aside how should we go back up ? and since this is the mountain it should get dark pretty soon…How is your leg can you stand up?

"o-oww I don't think I can"

Then,wait here I'll go get help"

"m-m-me? By my self?"

"why are you..scared??"

"what! No!!"

"don't worry I'll hurry"

Naruto couldn't help it but gaze at her sad features and feel soryy for her…so…

OoO

"What happened! Where's Sakura and Naruto! It's already this dark! I hope not they didn't get lost!"

"oh my gosh do you think something bad happened?"

"I really regret doing this"

"Tenten please contact Sakura and Naruto's parents"

"yes,sir"

!!

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!" there Naruto helping Sakura walk (you know like Sakura put her arm around Naruto's shoulder..)

Sakura p.o.v.

"are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm ok now"

Naruto p.o.v.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"I'll tell you later gimme water!"

_Sakura pov_

_That Naruto he knew I was scared and helped me walk going up the mountains…because of that my leg didn't get worse…_

"NARUTO YOUR ARM! It's bleeding uncontrollably!

This? It's just a scratch" showing the teacher his hurt elbow

"just a scratch!?"

_That naruto he helped me up when he was injured too you helped me up with that elbow?_

…_N-naruto…_

To be continued…


End file.
